


Fifth Day- Old Saint Nick

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fifth Day- Old Saint Nick

When you walked into the living room, you were surprised to see Chuck had clearly made sure it would be comfortable. There were fluffy blankets, a stack of movies next to the television, amazing looking pillows, a brand new set of pajamas, and a tray with two mugs, and a bowl of snacks. “Morning, babe.” He grinned, coming out of the kitchen with a small plate of cookies.

“What’s today’s plan?” You asked, moving forward a bit.

“Well…” He started. “You are going to change into those pajamas, and we are going to spend the entire day cuddling, and watching Christmas movies.” Chuck set the small plate down before handing you your new pajamas. “Go get changed. The first movie is all set.”

You smiled at him before heading to the back to change. When you came back out, he was all set on the couch, and had the menu for ‘Love Actually’ on the television. “My favorite Christmas movie!” You got excited and moved to curl up against him.

Wrapping his arm around you, he smiled and pressed play. “See, I pay attention.” He teased, making you roll your eyes.

That day was one of the most relaxing days you’d had in a long time. You’d watch Scrooged, A Muppets Christmas Carol, and a bunch of other classic holiday favorites.

As you stood up that night and stretched, you felt eyes on you and looked over, blushing. “What?” You chuckled.

“Just thinking how much I enjoyed today, that’s all.” He told you.


End file.
